Bradley County, Tennessee
Bradley County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of 2000, the population was 87,965. The 2005 Census Estimate placed the population at 92,092 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-47.xls. Its county seat is Cleveland6. It is included in the Cleveland, Tennessee Metropolitan Statistical Area. Bradley County is home to Red Clay State Park, the site of the last Cherokee council before The Trail of Tears began. Culturally, Bradley County is home to three high schools, two hospitals, two community theatres, one college, one university, one winery, one country club, several churches, the annual Nillie Bipper Arts and Crafts Festival, and the annual Halloween downtown block party. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 859 km² (332 sq mi). 851 km² (329 sq mi) of it is land and 7 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.84%) is water. Government Bradley County has a 14 member county commission, with 2 commissioners from each of 7 districts. The county executive (or "County Mayor"), separately elected, is Republican D. Gary Davis. Bradley County is considered one of the most heavily Republican counties in traditionally-Republican leaning East Tennessee. Virtually all local and state office holders in and from Bradley County are Republican. Adjacent Counties *Meigs County (north) *McMinn County (northeast) *Polk County (east) *Murray County (southeast) *Whitfield County (south) *Hamilton County (west) Demographics census data]] As of the census² of 2000, there were 87,965 people, 34,281 households, and 24,648 families residing in the county. The population density was 103/km² (268/sq mi). There were 36,820 housing units at an average density of 43/km² (112/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 92.98% White, 3.99% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.89% from other races, and 1.27% from two or more races. 2.07% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 34,281 households out of which 32.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.30% were married couples living together, 10.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 23.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 11.30% from 18 to 24, 29.80% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 11.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,034, and the median income for a family was $41,779. Males had a median income of $30,654 versus $21,407 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,108. About 9.00% of families and 12.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.40% of those under age 18 and 11.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Charleston *Cleveland *East Cleveland *Hopewell *South Cleveland *Wildwood Lake *Georgetown References See also *Chatata External links * Official site of Red Clay State Park * Category:Bradley County, Tennessee Category:Counties of Tennessee Category:Cleveland, Tennessee metropolitan area